revokingfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectres
Spectres (Sp'ecial '''E'xecutive for 'C'ounter-intelligence, 'T'actics and 'Re'connaissance) are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary. Though they are generally considered as being above the law and have complete discretion as to the methods used to accomplish their mission, an individual's status as a Spectre can be revoked by the Council in a case of gross misconduct. Spectres work either alone or in small groups according to the nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. Background The Special Executive for Counter-intelligence, Tactics and Reconnaissance was founded in 693 AD, shortly before the Krogan Rebellions began, at a time when the Council was uneasy about the unchecked expansion of the krogan into Citadel space. The Spectres were chosen from the finest salarian STG operatives and asari huntresses, intended to function partly in an observational capacity, but also as the Council's first line of defense. When the krogan finally turned against the Citadel, the Spectres were ready for them, using guerrilla tactics such as computer viruses and devastating sabotage to slow the krogan down before the turians joined the conflict. For years the activities of the Spectres were a Council secret, but their role was made public after the Krogan Rebellions were over. All records of the Spectres are sealed and only granted access with permission of the Council. It is not even clear how many there are: Alliance intelligence estimates that there are fewer than a hundred. In theory Spectres are hand-picked by the Council and can be chosen from any race, after proving that they are an individual of exceptional ability and self-reliance; in practice they are usually selected from the Council-associated races' and are somtimes induced as emergency measures. Having a Spectre chosen from their kind often raises a particular species' profile on the Citadel. Many alien races have been part of the Citadel for centuries without a Spectre being chosen from their ranks. Ambassador Anita Goyle and later her successors Fluttershy and Donnel Udina were both desperate to get their own into the Spectres, as this would be a reinforcement of the Alliance's status. In the last thousand years only two people have turned down an offer to become a Spectre, both of whom were asari matriarchs. Organization Spectres have no command structure. They answer only to the Council, and in some cases the Council prefers not to know the exact details of how a Spectre accomplishes their mission. Spectres act in any way they see fit, either with careful diplomacy or ruthless force, being officially above any law. Some people, like Executor Pallin, see Spectres as a potential risk because they are not constrained by the law, while others are in awe of them; Officer Eddie Lang mentions Spectres on vids are portrayed as super-agents always on some mission to save the galaxy. The assignment of a Spectre is often less contentious than a military deployment, but shows that the Council is aware of a situation. Candidates for the Spectres typically have years of military or law enforcement experience before even being considered. The screening process involves background checks, psychological evaluations, and a long period of field training under an experienced mentor. Because of the rigorous selection process, Spectres might sometimes use unorthodox methods but they rarely go rogue. When it does happen, the only solution is to revoke their status, then send another Spectre after them. No one else would be up to the job. The Spectres were modeled upon the salarian STG; granted supralegal authority instead of subordinate to common law, declared exempt from oversight instead of based within a command structure, and selected in recognition of a history of superior capability instead of trained. The STG is fully funded by the salarian government, however, as opposed to the financial independence expected of Spectres. Spectres are stripped of their status once they are declared legally deceased. They have to be reinstated in once proof of living (e.g. appearing in person and passing biometric checks) is presented. Known Spectres Non-Alliance Spectres *Saren Arterius: The youngest turian Spectre to be appointed by the Council. *Tela Vasir: An asari Spectre known for her investigation into the theft of economic reports from the Citadel Council's Ministry of Finance, and for breaking up a slave trading ring in the salarian city of Aegohr on the planet Nasurn. *Beelo Gurji: The first Spectre, appointed in 693 AD. Formerly a salarian operative who was accused of using 30 civilians as bait to flush out his target. Instead of incarcerating him, the Council released him and offered him the chance to establish the Spectres, which he accepted. *Nihlus Kryik: One of the most decorated turian Spectres. Alliance Spectres *Samone Torres' (Anthromorph): First Anthromorph, First Transgenic and First Alliance Spectre *'Jason Caldwell' (Human): First Human Spectre *'Roi Shepard' (Human): *'Ashley Williams' (Human): *'Kaidan Alenko' (Human): *'Garr 'Lhenatee' (Sangheili): First Sangheili and First Ex-Covenant Spectre *'Urdnot Wrex' (Krogan): First Krogan Spectre *'Seraph' (Geth): First Geth and First Synthetic Spectre *'Nogond'Viraliz nar Illium vas Mindoir' (Quarian): First Post-Exodus Quarian Spectre *'Tryap' (Unggoy): First Unggoy Spectre *'Forik Olulek' (Krogan): *'Vyorne Ayrusu' (Raloi): First Raloi Spectre *'Apple Bloom' (Equestrian): First Equestrian Spectre *'Scootaloo' (Equestrian): *'Sweetie Belle' (Equestrian): * * Fictional Spectres *'Blasto''' (Hanar)